


What a Strange, Strange Experience (or the one where Diana is smitten, and she doesn't know it yet)

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana is in looove, F/F, Multi, so soft, softest thing i've ever wrote, tutoring 'dates'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Diana realizes the true meaning of her family's motto - Affection.





	What a Strange, Strange Experience (or the one where Diana is smitten, and she doesn't know it yet)

**Author's Note:**

> A short story for my favorite witches!

Diana breathed in quietly as her gaze flickered from the smooth tomes and bold words, to the person across from her. Her heart fluttered like an untamed rabbit’s – it skittered without a steady rhythm. She greedily allowed her gaze to drink in the sight, – long locks of mauve pink followed seamlessly through the slight movement, as a single crystal eye flickered with the brightest of interest. 

The girl swallowed and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She turned her attention back to the book – a lengthy collection of the _Magical Recoveries of Ancient Artifacts_ (a rather riveting source of literature, if she says so.) She traces the well-beloved pages, the precise scrawl of sloping letters – and scritched her notes on her separate parchment paper. 

She spared a covert glance upwards, following with earnest the way long, agile fingers gripped to the rim of the glass vial – a gentle flick of a wrist, the deep viscous liquid swirled against the side. The girl released a low sound of a noncommittal grunt – either one of approval or annoyance, it was hard to tell. 

She didn’t realize how non discrete she was being, until a bored gaze landed onto hers – Diana felt her face burn as the other girl raise the slightest, most imperceptible of a brow in curiosity. 

She quickly looked away, giving up her credibility of being a Cavendish and its propriety of pride and honor – as she saw the twitch of a mouth. 

“Ugh – this is so boring!” A whine – of the most exceeding exaggeration that the heiress has ever heard – caused the one-sided tension in the room to dissipate into thin air. 

Her friend, her dear friend, her freaking honest to Beatrix – best friend distilled the peace as she was eye level to a pair of leather loafers that smacked against the table and caused the stack of books to tremble. 

Diana blinked and gently cleared her throat – before nudging with blatant insistence at the disrespectful pairs of soles. The immovable object in the blonde’s vicinity of everything exact and proper – did not budge an inch – nor a centimeter. 

“Akko – this is a public place where it is required to speak softly. And would you please remove your feet from the table?” The blonde’s voice was a whisper, her eyes implored – pleaded with her friend to heed her request. 

To her horror – her jock of a friend, merely waved her words away with a disinterested scoff. “Come on ~ we’ve been stuck in here for hours! Look – I’m pretty sure, that I’m not going to fail this test!” 

“Debatable.” Was muttered under a breath, as a distracted hand weaved through the air before landing in the soft strands of brown – Akko let out a startled yelp – as a swift pull left her with one less hair then before. The loud thud of loafers landing on the floor, and the sharp scrape of a chair skidding to the left. 

“Sucy! Why’d you do that?” The brunette turned on her roommate with narrowed eyes, the alchemist merely allowed her mouth to curve upwards in response.

“You’re welcome.” It wasn’t directed at the fuming brunette – but rather at the bemused blonde. 

Diana felt her pulse race, and she didn’t understand why. 

She didn’t have any time to analyze this sudden reaction, and determine its whereabouts – as a sharp glint formed in her eye and Diana was caught with the knowledge that she was staring. 

The mauve haired girl had long since turned her steadied and calculating gaze back to the vial – and Diana forced her attention away.

She found refuge in the tight brow furrowed of her friend – who kept jabbing at the corners of her book with a simpering frown, her earlier transgressions forgotten. 

She scooted her chair closer to the brunette’s, and scanned the old, beaten tome with her own eyes – Akko wordlessly moved the book between them. 

“In what year was the _Doctrine of Magical Pharmaceutical of Modern Technology,_ by Richard Gallivan published?” Diana asked, her eyes scanning the intense frown that tugged on the brunette’s lip with a slight smile.

It was endearing to watch the level of concentration the brunette could emit when she wanted to. 

“Uh – that was in 1952?” Akko garnered a guess, glancing at the blonde for clarity – Diana shook her head. 

“Close, but not quite. The book was actually published in – “ 

“1954.” Sucy didn’t bother to look away from the yellow frothed fungi – the tips of her nails prodded and pricked at the organism. 

Diana felt her mouth part, and she raised a slight brow – impressed. 

“Damn – I was so close.” Akko grumbled, resting her chin against her hand – glaring at the printed words that looked more jumbled and tangled together then a minute before. 

Diana felt a pang of sympathy for her friend – she rested her hand on the brunette’s broad shoulder. “It was just two years off, Akko. You have made stellar progress in your studies – however it is just the minuscule of things that we need to work on. Do not be discouraged, we will come back to that question another time.” 

She hoped her words sounded comforting – the last thing she wanted was to come off as patronizing. That was in the past – the part that she cleaved off and thrown away when she was in the pocket of the galaxy and her home never looked so small. She was never good at this comforting thing – no matter the years that passed. 

She glanced over, to see the slightest flicker of doubt that dimmed usually vibrant crimson – but just as fast, it surged with an ember.

“Thanks Diana. I’m not giving up – I’ll reread that passage four more times, until I can spew dates off like a rocket!” Akko’s grin was as bright as the setting sun – and Diana had to look away, afraid of being burnt.

She felt her heart skip that repetitive beat – the unsure way her heart twisted. 

“Hey.” She looked up, her breath caught in her chest – at the sudden burning intensity that caused sleek red to become hard and jagged like a sheet of ice – she exhaled slowly when she realized the gaze wasn’t directed at her. She ignored the slight tightness inside her stomach – when she realized that fact. 

Akko raised a brow, in question. 

“What’s recorded the most dangerous mushroom in all of the UK? It’s most known to grow through July to November?” Sucy asked softly. 

Diana watched as the brunette’s eyes glazed over with something – akin to defeat. She licked her lips, and squeezed the shoulder underneath her palm – Akko briefly scanned the room. The blonde could tell the cranks and gears inside the brunette’s mind – began to churn faster, creaking through oiled gears – she felt something pool into her heart. 

Akko blinked – her eyes lighting up with clarity. Sucy’s stern gaze hadn’t flickered once, the blonde takes note of. 

“It’s a, uh – “Akko’s brows pinched together, as her fingertips hurriedly clicked out an unsteady beat on the table. Then, as if a flick of a switch – clarity found purchase. A grin curled across her mouth – white teeth and a confident drawl. “Amanita Phalloides – or a Death Cap. The victim deals with uh, severe vomiting and stomach pains. And when you think it’s all washed out of your body – boom! It kills, yah!” Akko slapped her palm on the table, causing the blonde to start. 

“Am I right?” Akko asked, and the blonde glanced over to the see the slightest of a mouth twitch – Sucy nodded. 

Akko let out a loud whoop, and punched the air in victory – Diana closed her eyes with a gentle sigh. 

“Akko – please, refrain from such behavior in the library. You are disrupting other students.” 

Her admonishment was to a less extent than usual – Akko turned to her with her signature crooked grin, and the blonde cursed the way her stomach fluttered. 

This condition is steadily getting out of hand – she’s losing her grip. 

“Congratulations, Akko.” She said with a small smile – which quickly widened when the brunette threw an arm around her shoulder. Hearing the soft grunt – indicated that the brunette did the same with her roommate.

“Ah, thanks Diana, Sucy – it really means a lot to me! I can’t thank you guys enough for these tutoring sessions.” Akko’s voice was touched with a hint of somberness – but it contradicted from the sure grip around the two. 

Diana took the opportunity to greedily, enjoy the moment – the warmth that rolled off the brunette like waves – the sweet clash between a roaring ember and the vibrant rolling grass – which somehow perfectly balanced out. Akko’s arm around her shoulder – the perfect weight, the gentle reminder. 

“There is no need to thank us, Akko. We only want what is best for you.” Diana said softly, her head resting comfortably against the brunette’s shoulder – if she could, she would gladly and effortlessly fall into a peaceful slumber – right here and now, with the two most important people in her life. 

Sucy muttered something, which resulted in the rich, warm laughter that broke from the brunette’s throat in uneven bouts – but Diana didn’t mind. She was content with not knowing what the mauve haired girl said – because she said _this _a second after.__

__“Don’t fall behind – or all of my and Diana’s hard work will be for nothing.” Sucy drawled out – and it wasn’t the words itself that made the blonde’s heart to skip like a scratched up disc - but the use of her name.  
It was so simple, but it connected the two. _ _

__It made Diana feel included – and so her heart skipped a beat._ _

__It came to an abrupt stop, when the alchemist caught her eye and smiled – an actual smile._ _

__And her mouth parted into a voiceless gasp – at the softness in that single crystal eye – it disappeared behind a wry smile._ _

__But Diana had already taken a photograph in her mind – the picture stored away in a box._ _

__Akko chuckled – an uneven sound, but still sounded like the most ethereal of a classical instrument – and Diana was drawn back in, by vibrant crimson._ _

__“Hey, we should do something – lunch is in a few minutes. And our teacher in fifth hour, is dealing with that bad infestation, right? Well – it’s a study hall, then!” Akko blurted out, her arm still hanging loosely around the blonde’s shoulders – even when her roommate slinked back to her spot._ _

__Diana’s eyes slid shut. “Hmm, what do you have in mind?”_ _

__Her eyes creaked open, she didn’t _dismiss_ the idea – in fact, she _encouraged_ it. _ _

__Akko caught on, with a toothy grin – damn that troublemaker smile. It doesn’t mix well, with Diana’s beating organ – she shook her head._ _

__“Blytonbury?” Sucy replied with a wry smile – her crystal eye glinting with no good intentions._ _

__Diana was worried about visiting the school’s nurse in the perceived future – about the possibility of having a heart disease, that unknowingly ran in her family._ _

__But she still found herself agreeing, Beatrix help her._ _


End file.
